


Spring In The Bog

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sir Didymus loves his Bog.<br/>Disclaimer:  So no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring In The Bog

Didymus took a deep breath. “Ah! This is a beautiful day!” He slapped his hand on his chest, inhaling again. “The beautiful sounds of birds singing, the lovely scents of the Bog,” he sighed in raptures. 

“I am so glad you enjoy it so much, my knight.” Jareth appeared out of the shadows of a tree, no surprise to Didymus. 

“My liege!” Didymus bowed to the King of the Goblins, sweeping his hand off as he inclined his body. “Isn’t it the most lovely of days?” 

Jareth’s eyebrow quirked up, mirrored by the corner of his mouth. “You certainly have an affinity for this swamp.” 

“I love it, my liege!” Didymus swept his hat at the view in front of them, of the trees weeping their branches into the water, the swamp’s gasses rising to the surface in melodious manners. “This is an amazing, wonderful place.”

“Then, my knight, it is yours.” Jareth turned, vanishing into the shadows like a dream. Didymus missed the king’s mutter of, “Your nose must be completely broken. You’re more than welcome to the stench.” 

“Taliesan! What ho, boy! Shall we search for flowers to crown our heads? The lilies are in bloom!” Didymus cried, stretching his arms wide, breathing deeply of the joys of spring in the Bog.


End file.
